


Be Cute, Be Dumb, Be Wise, Be Young

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crime Family, Organized Crime, Strippers & Strip Clubs, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: [Casino/Crime Family AU ]When Tommy stumbles across something he shouldn't, secrets about his family's "casino" start to get exposed.Title from Dirty Imbecile by The Happy Fits
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Be Cute, Be Dumb, Be Wise, Be Young

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when Quackity said he was building a casino and hasn't left my mind since.
> 
> If any content creator expresses discomfort about this story, I will take it down to respect their boundaries :)

It was a normal Saturday night for the casino. People rushed about, praying for a stroke of luck with the next machine they sat down at. There were loud shouts coming from the poker tables nearby. 

“Sounds like someone is getting too rowdy.” Wilbur comments, almost dancing around his brother as they worked to keep up with the onslaught of drinks being ordered.

Techno can only huff out a laugh, “When are they not?”

Stalking around the casino are two blonde men, both dressed in suits nicer than the people they passed. One had a green and white striped bucket hat adorning his head and the other had a black face mask covering the bottom half of his face, a crude line stitched across it to resemble a smiley face. They kept an eye on everything, watching people lose money left and right. 

There were four poker tables running currently. Each being dealt by men in suits similar to the previous two. One with a gold chain looped around his neck, another with dark green hair and an explosive personality, the third with a tie that seemed to be threaded with gold as it changed color in the light, mimicking lava, and the final had a mean look and scruffy facial hair. 

Nearing the middle of the first floor was a large stage, currently there were three dancers atop it. The one on the left was delicate with dark brown hair and a taunting look in his eye, the one on the right had broader shoulders and black hair which matched his eyes as he teased the people who dropped money at his feet, the one in the middle was lean, he was more playful than the other two as he adjusted his light brown hair so it didn’t stick to his forehead.

Somewhere in the vicinity were three teens, running about in planer, yet still expensive clothing. People had stopped questioning why the three were allowed in after someone nearly lost an eye due to the manager with the bucket hat. The blonde led the trio, he was loud and boisterous, but had a natural charm to him. The brunette was quieter, but by no means timid. The third was the tallest and had a meek air to him as he lagged behind the other two, apologizing to anyone they bumped into.

At the top of the stairs guarded by two bodyguards stood a man who no one dared make eye contact with. He held himself with the confidence of the most powerful god. He surveyed his masterpiece. He had full trust in his family, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t admire what they had built up. 

Even if it was merely a front. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are confused on characters, here's a little rundown: Wilbur and Techno are bartenders. Dream and Phil manage the floor of the casino. Punz, Sam, Ponk, and Schlatt are poker dealers. George, Sapnap, and Karl are dancers. Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo don't have jobs as they are 16-17, but they are allowed free range as long as they don't touch things they aren't supposed to. Quackity is the owner of the casino.
> 
> More characters like Fundy, Eret, Niki, and Puffy will be introduced in future chapters and I will explain their roles/jobs when they are :)


End file.
